Nos Ebats
by Naisalavanille
Summary: "Juste toi et moi. Dans les étoiles.notre fois"


Inuyasha/Kagome 

M.

Je disclame les personnages. 

**Nos Ebats.**

Il faisait froid cette nuit. Déjà la lune se cachait par delà les fins nuages bleutés.

Seul, une lumière vive se faisait voir dans la montagne un campement était installé là.

Une jeune fille se dirigea vers la lumière, elle revenait d'une source chaude non loin d'ici. Ses longs cheveux noirs d'ébène brillaient par les jets du feu.

Son visage était doux, ses yeux étaient francs. Elle était très jolie.

Elle revenait habillée de son uniforme scolaire. Uniforme que les gens de l'époque actuelle n'en connaissaient même pas le sens.

Elle n'était pas de cette époque, mais elle était là, avec des nouveaux personnages mais pas de son 'monde'.

Kagome s'assit sur l'herbe. Elle regarda autour et ne vit personne. Ah si, Inuyasha était là. Adossé à un arbre. Il dormait.

Cette jeune femme était tout simplement attirée par cet homme. Qui n'en était pas réellement un. Moitié homme moitié chien-démon. Voici l'époque où elle avait atterrie par miracle.

Cependant voilà, malgré tous les inconvénients et les impossibilités elle était irrémédiablement attirée et amoureuse par lui.

Lui ? Appart l'engueuler, son rêve, la pierre et son épée elle se demandait si quelque chose d'autre le faisait vivre. Elle savait que l'autre Miko avait déjà pris son cœur. En tant que réincarnation, n'était-ce pas drôle que ce fut justement CET hanyou qu'elle aimait ?

Elle le regardait toujours : ses yeux clos, son corps musclé qui se dessinait sous son kimono rouge, ses longs cheveux d'argent…

Elle soupira « Décidément… »

Elle s'approcha doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle contourna d'un pas feutré et gracieux le feu.

Elle arriva à sa hauteur puis elle s'accroupit. Ses genoux sous ses seins et sa tête sur le côté. Elle le contemplait. Quand elle le pouvait, elle ne s'en privait pas. Depuis quand ? Elle ne sait plus.

« Qu'est ce qu'il est beau… »

Elle parlait toujours dans des murmures. Secret ? Intentions avouées ? Elle voulait qu'il l'entende.

Aucune réaction…

Mais ce soir, le feu bouillonnait en elle comme la braise. Les couleurs de la lune et du feu jetaient sur lui des ombres qui dansaient sur son fin visage. Ses lèvres ouvertes qui respiraient doucement… son corps qui mouvait au fil du rêve…

« Juste un peu… » Alors elle s'approcha de lui. Doucement. En faisant attention à ne pas frôler ses jambes étendues. Elle s'approcha de son visage au dessus de son corps, à quatre pattes elle approchait sa tête de ses cheveux, de son cou, de son visage et…ses lèvres.

Elle respirait l'odeur qui émanait de lui, elle la connaissait déjà une forte odeur de musc, de bois…une odeur virile qu'elle adorait. Elle inhala tout ce qu'elle pu… avant d'allonger le cou. Elle le frôla du bout du nez, sa peau était chaude. Ses lèvres entre ouvertes…

« Oh, Inuyasha… »

Quelle idiote, un amour à sens unique et sans aucunes possibilité d'amour quelconque de sa part d'ailleurs. Mais elle l'aimait quand même, et elle était à présent si proche lui qu'elle ne pouvait que l'aimer encore plus.

Alors elle lui frôla délicatement les lèvres.

**Soudain il se réveilla. **

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Lui était plus que surpris elle, à quatre pattes son visage rouge juste en face…

Elle se releva d'un bond. « AH ! Pardon ! je ! Euh !... »

Elle se mit à chanceler. « Qu'ai-je fais ? » Elle était juste rouge et se retourna pour partir.

_Loin ! Je veux partir loin ! _

Elle ne pu rien faire d'autre, car un bras la tira en arrière, l'arrêtant dans son élan.

« Idiote ! »

Il la fit tomber au sol, la retenant par les deux bras. Ses cheveux tombaient et se relevaient au rythme des mouvements.

Les deux adolescents rougissaient. Kagome surtout.

« I…Inuyasha ? »

« Idiote… » Ses longs cheveux blancs lui cachaient le visage, qu'il rapprocha alors, il voulait…

« Que ! Inu… »

« Chut. »

Il s'approcha doucement de ses lèvres, qu'il tenta plusieurs fois, les frôla, et les goûta enfin. Il l'embrassait.

Le corps de l'adolescent étendu sur celui de Kagome, il l'emprisonnait. Hors de question qu'elle s'échappe. Pas maintenant.

Elle, allongée sous lui, elle le sentait. Elle sentait sa virilité se frotter à elle.

Elle continua les baisers passionnés, qui se firent plus violement. Elle le sentait et aimait ça. Elle réalisa que c'était l'homme qu'elle convoitait. Son épaule, son corps, sa… . Elle rougit.

_Pourquoi maintenant ? _

Inuyasha détacha leurs bouches avant de s'attaquer à son cou, à ses clavicules. Il la déshabilla de son haut, le lui arrachant presque.

Kagome essaya de bouger. Inuyasha le sentit et lui enferma ses poignets dans une main.

« Inu…yasha… pourquoi ? je… »

« Je te veux Kagome »

Elle sursauta à ces paroles, à son ton ferme qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Elle sursauta une autre fois quand il baisa son cou, puis ses seins. Suçota ses tétons et lui embrassa son ventre rebondi.

Lui-même ne savait pas bien ce qu'il faisait, il ne serait dire s'il était démon ou homme à ce moment précis, où la passion lui tordait les entrailles.

La vue à moitié nue du corps de la jeune femme ne fit qu'accroître son envie charnelle.

Il ne lui restait que son sous vêtement, il joua en passant un doigt, sa main, qu'il frottait, appuyée plus ou moins fort…

Puis doucement la déshabilla de son dernier rempart contre lui. Il ne la laisserait pas s'enfuir. Il la tenait contre lui, l'embrassa toujours de désir.

Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle essayait tant bien que mal de lui retirer ses hauts. Il l'y aida.

Ils se retrouvèrent nus, l'un contre l'autre. Et elle, presque emprisonnée par lui, sa passion, et sa peur.

Leurs peaux chaudes, presque moites se touchaient.

Ils se touchèrent encore, leur corps étaient nouveaux pour l'un où l'autre. Jamais elle n'avait pu le toucher de cette façon…

« Mais…ah… tu vas trop vite… je… »

« Ouais je crois, mais là tu vois, je suis pas capable de me contrôler »

Puis il la mordit violemment au cou, elle cria de surprise. Son cri continua quand elle le sentit se frotter à elle, quémandant l'entrée du fruit défendu.

Elle voyait son visage rouge et rongé par le plaisir. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi…

Il entra doucement, lui arrachant un cri. Qu'il s'empressa d'étouffer par un baiser.

Puis il bougea, ses coups de bassins étaient brusques, et profonds. Jamais elle n'eut aussi mal en elle.

Quand soudain il la remordit à plusieurs endroits. A fleur de peaux, elle se cambra soudain. Inuyasha rentra alors plus profondément. Des soupirs. Peu à peu, au rythme des coups et du désir, le corps de Kagome s'habituait à lui.

Il s'arrêta un peu, mettant ses coudes près de la tête de Kagome. Il l'admira, ses lèvres avaient gonflées, ses joues rougies et son regard avaient une lueur inconnue. Elle était encore plus belle.

Elle détourna le regard.

Mécontent, il la prit d'un coup et la posa sur lui. Sa position était sur les genoux, elle sur lui. La pénétration était violente. Elle aimait ça.

Elle soupira d'aise et de douleur. Inuyasha la regarda. Il la serrait à la taille.

« Regarde moi Kagome. Tu es si belle, ne te cache pas… »

« Je…arrête ça te ressemble pas ça ! »

« ahaha c'est plutôt ce que l'on fait qui nous ressemble pas… »

Ses muscles, sa peau…elle eu le loisir de les toucher.

Puis ils finirent leurs ébats. Epuisés ils se couchèrent l'un sur l'autre.

« Et maintenant ? Qu'est ce qu'on est ? »

Il la regarda, elle avait évidemment peur de sa réponse.

« Ce qu'on est ? Bah…je dirais…une sorte de couple pas marié ? »

« …Ça existe à cette époque ? »

«… Idiote… »

Ils s'endormirent doucement le sourire aux lèvres….


End file.
